This invention relates to a word processor and more particularly to a word processor which uses a color liquid crystal element as its display device.
Of the type of word processors provided with input means for inputting characters and sentences, memory means for recording and storing input data and means for displaying and printing composed sentences, those which are relatively compact and inexpensive usually use as their display means a liquid crystal element capable of displaying only a limited number of lines and display characters and symbols only in one color such as black. As more sentences are inputted with such a word processor, the display on its screen keeps changing (by scrolling) and it is not a simple matter to go back and locate a particular sentence or a particular character array which was entered earlier. The user may use an underline or change the print type as an indicator but such indicators are not easily detectable.
After the user goes back to a sentence entered earlier and makes a correction therein, the corrected sentence is recorded and stored in the memory means but, unless the user leaves there a mark of some kind, it is extremely difficult later to identify the positions where corrections were made.